I just died in your arms
by Tellhound
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple salt and burn, nothing more. But being Winchesters nothing is easy or simple. Character death. Possible spoilers throughout season one. Rated T just in case


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**A/N: **Hi everyone. Don't know why I'm writing this. Just wanted to I guess. The title is from the song I just died in your arms by Cutting Crew.

**Warning: **Character death.

**Spoilers: **Possible spoilers throughout season one.

**I just died in your arms**

It was just supposed to be a simple salt and burn, nothing more. But being Winchesters nothing is easy or simple. Dean held his dying brother in his arms trying to keep pressure on the wound in Sam's stomach.

_Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now Dean, go!_

He had saved his brother then and after that it had become his responsibility to look after Sam and make sure that he was okay and safe. And he had. No matter what he had always let Sam's health go before his own. No matter what, he had always gone between the monster and Sam.

_I told you too keep your eyes on Sam._

Okay so he had done a mistake once which ended with a dislocated shoulder on Sam. But that was one time and Dean had only been 12 at the time. Beside, it wasn't his fault that Sam had decided to climb to the top of the tree when he was playing with his friends.

_It's just a concussion. I'll be fine, Dean._

Dean had been the one to hurt Sam that time. John where… Well, somewhere on a hunt and Dean and Sam had to take care of a ghost. The ghost was going to attack Sam, give him a heart attack when Dean had jumped in front of his brother and accidentally slammed him in to a wall. But it was better getting a concussion than a heart attack.

_I'm leaving for Stanford tonight. Please don't go after me. I have to do this._

Those words where the worst Dean had ever heard. When Sam left for Stanford Dean couldn't be there and make sure that he was okay. He couldn't keep his brother safe anymore. He had always known that, that day would come. He just didn't think it would come so soon. Of course he had taken a trip to Stanford every now and then just to make sure Sam was okay. But he never talked to Sam. He never showed himself for Sam. He wanted Sam to have the normal apple-pie life he had craved for his whole life.

_What are you doing here?_

It was the first thing he had heard his brother say to him for almost four years. It was like music to his ears hearing his brother again. It had been one of the best nights in his life because Sam had decided to come with Dean then. Now Dean was regretting that he had come to Sam. If he hadn't Sam wouldn't be dying.

_This is about Jess, isn't it?_

Since Dean came and got Sam from Stanford it was almost only heart break he hadn't been able to protect his brother from. You see, Sam had a beautiful girlfriend named Jessica Lee More. Sam and Jessica had been together for almost three years and the day Dean dropped off Sam at Stanford again she died in a fire. Sam would have died too if Dean hadn't pulled him out of the house just like 22 years earlier.

_That's what I__ want you to do._

Sam had left so many times in his life. Only this time it wasn't to live a normal life. This time it was to find their dad. Dean had wanted to follow Sam and continue to make sure he was safe but being a good little solider he followed his dad's orders instead. The newest order at least.

_What do you think is going to happen?_

That was what Sam had asked Dean only a half hour earlier. Dean hadn't known what he thought would happen. He only knew it wasn't this.

"Come on Sam. Fight." Dean said while tears where falling from his eyes, blending with the rain that just kept falling. "Fight for me." Weakly Sam said: "Dean, I…" Sam coughed up some blood and Dean said: "Shhh. You don't have to say anything. Just fight."

"But, Dean."

"What?"

"I can't feel… anything." Hearing those words Dean gave up the last hope he had for his brother.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He didn't know who he said it to.

"Dean… I… You're the best brother ever."

"Right back at ya."

I'm sorry that I…" He coughed more blood. "I'm sorry that I left you for Stanford."

"Don't you dare apologize for leaving."

The minutes went by in silence before Sam said: "It's beautiful." A small smile was on his lips. Dean looked at Sam and said: "What is?" He didn't understand, didn't see the beautiful thing Sam was staring at."

"The light. Can't you see it?" This was what Dean had been afraid of.

"Please don't step in to the light, Sammy."

"I can smell new baked cookies."

"Sammy, listen to me. Don't step in to the light." It didn't help. It was just like Sam couldn't hear him.

"Our mother is standing in the light. She wants me to come."

"No, Sam. Please don't." But it was too late. The light in Sam's eye went out and Dean was left there all alone.

_Protect you brother, Dean._

_Keep your brother safe, Dean._

One job. He had one job and he blew it. How was he supposed to tell his father that Sam was dead? How was he supposed to continue living?

Sitting there in the rain, his dead brother in his arms all he could do was cry.

**The End**

**A/N: **What did you think? Review and let me know.


End file.
